


Fear and despair

by h0neybun_9397



Category: yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, Yoonkook bahasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neybun_9397/pseuds/h0neybun_9397
Summary: Tiba-tiba sebuah kejadian dari siang hari yang cerah muncul dimataku. Aku memainkan nada piano di depan ruang kerjaku. "Itu terdengar bagus sekali." Jungkook datang mendekat. Aku terkekeh, "Kau selalu bilang begitu."





	Fear and despair

 

> _Dia hampir mati, dokter bilang itu suatu keajaiban dia bisa selamat._

Aku bisa melihat Jungkook dengan seragam pasien terbaring di atas kasur dari jendela pintu. Dia pasti sedang tidur tapi dia terlihat seperti mati.

Aku membalikkan kepalaku, tak sanggup melihatnya.

Semua yang aku ingat setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit adalah aku goyah, menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh. Terisi dengan kemabukkan, sakit kepala, ketakutan dan keputusasaan.

Saat itu aku mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hoseok,

"Kalau kau ingin kabur lagi, jangan pernah mencoba kembali."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi menemui Jungkook?"

"Kau tak tahu apa arti dirimu baginya?"

Tentu saja aku tahu. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Ketidakmampuan dan kesulitanku.

Siapapun yang dekat denganku sudah pasti akan terluka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Referensi terjemahan dari The Notes. I'll try to write my own au soon.


End file.
